Korra's Successor
by USANAguy
Summary: Avatar Korra is dead. Her spirit has been reincarnated into and Earthbender in the Earth Kingdom.
1. Metal

Korra's Successor

 **Author's note: All of this is in my fanfic 'Worlds Collide'. This is a short sequel the 'Legend Of Korra', and will end in a cliffhanger. but thought I'd post separate from my other fanfic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Metal

Korra's Successor

 **FIRE!...AIR!...WATER!...EARTH!**

 **150 years ago, my great-great-grandmother Toph Beifong helped Avatar Aang defeat the Fire Nation and end the Hundred Year War.**

 **77 years ago my grandmother, Airbending Master Opal Beifong, helped Avatar Korra defeat the Earth Empire dictator Kuvira.**

 **But like all before her, Avatar Korra passed away. That was years ago. Then like the passing of the seasons, her spirit was reincarnated into me on the day that I was born, which was the day after she died.**

 **I am Avatar Sierra! And now it is my destiny to master all four elements and bring balance to the world!**

* * *

 **Sierra's point of view:**

My name is Sierra Beifong. I was born in the metal bending city of Zaofu, home of the Metal Clan.

I live in the Beifong Mansion within the city. The city has grown into quite a metropolis. Skyscrapers and spreading suburbs everywhere within the densely mountainous region. My parents are the son and daughter-in-law of the Airbending Master Opal Beifong, and the lavabender Bolin.

I spend my days talking to my friends on my cell phone, and playing games on my laptop computer as well as looking up information on the United Republic database.

At about age 4 one of the metalbending Masters was teaching a class of basic earthbending for young novices. The first step in the class was to determine whether or not the young earthbenders who had never earthbended before were in fact earthbenders. After the earthbender aptitude test was done on all of us, I passed, I was an earthbender and therefore capable of bending Earth, (though I had in fact already earthbended many times before that). Many of the students in the class turned out to be non-benders and therefore could not bend Earth at all, while all the kids in the class that were actual earthbenders demonstrated earthbending ability with varying degrees of success. I myself showed extraordinary ability with earthbending. The first step in the class was to simply try and levitate small rocks with our minds. That was the bare minimum basics, in order to move larger heavier Earth we needed to become like Earth. Earth is the element of substance. It is sturdy. It is hard. It is unyielding. We took the standard stance of bodily position in order to be like the Earth. Within a short time I was lifting large boulders and hurling them telekinetically. I could shape rock and dirt to anything I wanted it to be. I got better every single day. My parents were so proud of me, both of which were metalbenders.

* * *

By age 10 I was an earthbending Master.

Then they began to teach me metalbending. This was difficult. Many non-metalbending earthbenders say that only one in every hundred earthbenders can learn metalbending, but for nearly two centuries now some metalbending Masters claim that any earthbender can learn metalbending with proper instruction. And in Zaofu it was proven true; every Earthbender in Zaofu has successfully learned to metalbend.

I was not only capable of bending Earth, but I was able to use the earthbending technique 'seismic sense', to create a sort of radar sense to be able to close my eyes, and see with earthbending by feeling the vibrations in the earth and walls around me.

Metalbending was hard, but with instruction I began to get it. I did after all come from a long line of metal Benders all the way back to the first ever metal bender. I was handed a piece of Steel where when I touch it, close my eyes, and then with earthbending sense the minute traces of other elements in the piece of Steel in the form of impurities. This made my Earthbending believe that the metal was Earth. We learned a variety of different techniques with metal bending, one technique that I became good at was metal bending with a spool of Steel cable.

* * *

One year later I had the full nack for metalbending. And since metalbending is so hard, those who Master it become exponentially more powerful with regular Earth.

* * *

Shortly after I turned 12 years old, I was in a metalbending class that was testing aptitude. There were Auditors there from each Nation. A firebending master from the fire Sages. The waterbending master from the Order of the White Lotus. An elderly airbending master, Guru Meelo, from the new Air Nation. And an Earth Kingdom Bishop from the earth Earth Kingdom City of Ba Sing Se. Why they were here observing this class?, no one knew. But they had us do all kinds of unusual things. They had us practice meditation. They walked up close to each of us looking each of us in the eyes. They asked us some questions about our lives. They had us stare at fire, and at water, and at a feather, all while they observed us doing it. It was strange, boring, and tedious.

* * *

This went on for nearly a month.

Then one day at the end of one of the classes we were all lead outside to where a percentile of the city was congregated together.

Then the four spiritual leaders of the four nations stepped forward and spoke.

"Each and everyone of you is an extraordinary earthbender." said the Fire Sage. "Many of you have been wondering why we are here?"

"As you are aware," said Guru Meelo, "12 years ago Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe passed away. She was our Avatar for 75 years. After a significant amount of time had passed we began conducting aptitude tests throughout the Earth Nation on all children who were born on or around the day that Avatar Korra had died. And the results of the aptitude tests have lead us here and has been narrowed down to a single individual, for we are here to announce be identity of the next Avatar."

There was a murmuring of curiosity among the crowd and my fellow classmates.

My eyes open wide I was astonished, what could it be? One of my classmates is the Avatar? That has to be it. One of my classmates that is standing beside me right now is the Avatar.

"When we reveal the Avatar's identity, please show respect." said Guru Meelo.

Guru Meelo walked up to me. Me? Why did he walk up to me? The other three spiritual leaders then walked up beside him and they all looked at me.

"Sierra Beifong?" asked Guru Meelo.

"Yes." I acknowledged.

"It is a joyful privilege and a humble honor to serve you...Avatar Sierra." said Guru Meelo.

The four spiritual leaders then got down on their hands and knees and bowed to me. And then several at a time in quick succession everyone who was there who could see me bowed to me as well.

I was overwhelmed. I had never imagined this. How could this be!? How could I be the Avatar?

I had always taken pride in the fact that I was an earthbender, but the idea that I could bend fire, or water, or air, this is overwhelming! I was speechless.

 **Please review!**


	2. Fire and Air

Chapter 29: Korra's Successor, part 2

 **FIRE!...AIR!...WATER!...EARTH!**

 **150 years ago, my great-great-grandmother Toph Beifong helped Avatar Aang defeat the Fire Nation and end the Hundred Year War.**

 **77 years ago my grandmother, Airbending Master Opal Beifong, helped Avatar Korra defeat the Earth Empire dictator Kuvira.**

 **But like all before her, Avatar Korra passed away. That was years ago. Then like the passing of the seasons, her spirit was reincarnated into me on the day that I was born, which was the day after she died.**

 **I am Avatar Sierra! And now it is my destiny to master all four elements and bring balance to the world!**

* * *

 **Sierra's point of view:**

Eventually I had to say something.

"I'm sorry, but I think that there's been some kind of mistake." I said with a look of concern on my face.

Guru Meelo got up, as did everyone else. The moment for bowing to the Avatar was over. Like all Airbending Masters Guru Meelo had a shaved head and the tattooed Arrows on his head and arms.

"There is no mistake Sierra." said Guru Meelo. "We did a thorough census of all children in the Earth Nation."

Another thing. The Earth Kingdom was no longer the Earth Kingdom, it was now the New Earth Nation, as the monarchy was disbanded by the last King 68 years earlier. The Earth Nation, (formerly the Earth Kingdom), is now a democratic republic.

"You were born the day after Avatar Korra died." said Guru Meelo. "You are naturally light on you feet and blow air harder and farther than anyone else in your class which means airbending ability. You have a good resistance to heat and don't burn easily which means firebending ability. And water reacts to you as well with a slight resistance to cold which indicates waterbending ability. You selected at random during the aptitude tests former possessions of past Avatars. As well as many other things. There is no mistake, you are the Avatar. And you can be reassured, we would not have announced it in front of everyone unless we were absolutely positive."

I stopped to contemplate this. I guess this means I can't have a normal life. I'd always wanted to just live here in Zaofu, I wanted to be an artist. Everyone in Zaofu is encouraged to pursue art and become the best they can be. I had embraced the lifestyle of the city of Zaofu. I wore the common clothing of the city, which was usually green robes and a metal necklace, though if someone chose to express their own clothing fashion sense they could wear something different they wanted.

But if I'm the Avatar, my life will never be the same.

The fire Sage then approached me.

"Your training will begin tomorrow. You will not travel to the Fire Nation, I will be your teacher. You will learn right here in Zaofu."

There was then a flurry of reporters that came forward pointing microphones into my face and taking pictures of me while asking questions.

* * *

Back at the house my parents embraced me.

"We are so proud of you dear." said my mother.

"Our little girl, the Avatar." said my father in awe. "You have a wonderful life ahead of you."

I know that they meant well. But I knew that to be the Avatar is a hard life. I will need to be an international diplomat. I shall need to settle arguments and help people make peace. My duty will be to the people, to the world.

I cannot avoid my destiny. The last thing I want to do is screw things up. The story of Avatar Aang running away when he became the avatar. The last thing I want to do is disappear when the world needs me just to have some dictator take over the world.

* * *

The next day we went to a special training facility just me and the fire Sage.

"I am Master Lee Kim." said the Fire Sage. "You are an earthbending Master Sierra. I have seen your earthbending in class for the past month. You are a skilled bender, and a quick study. But firebending will be a little bit different."

"I am ready to learn Master Kim." I said with respect.

"First, what is fire?" said Master Kim.

He held out his hand and produced a flame in the palm of his hand.

"Fire is the element of Power. Let's start with the positive things that fire is. Fire is light. Fire is heat. Fire is energy. Fire has many practical uses with heat and light.

"But before you can make fire, you must first respect fire. Respect Fire by understanding its negative effects. When you earthbend a rock into the air you can hold it there by only constantly bending it. That is not the case for fire. Even a small flame out in the woods can spread. It can spread until the entire Forest is burned down. So unlike earthbending which requires you to constantly levitate The Rock in the air, with fire bending the most important thing to do is to learn how to stop the fire if it starts to spread."

So, I begin to practice. He taught me how to manipulate fire with my mind, and then created several fires on flammable surfaces where my job was then to not create fire, no, but to put the fire out with firebending. It was not easy. But with practice I got better and better. After about a week of this I had mastered extinguishing fire with firebending.

So, once as a Firebender I am now safe from burning things down. He taught me to do the opposite. He taught me to create fire. It was basically just shooting small fire balls at a Target.

Not only could I shoot fire out of my hands, but I could shoot fire out of my feet as well.

* * *

With time and practice I learned to shoot continuous streams of flamethrower.

* * *

During the combat training where I was only supposed to use firebending I was not a complete novice in bending in general, I had inadvertently used earthbending a few times as a reflective instinct. Where I would then be reprimanded and need to start the test over. Of course once I am a fully recognized Avatar, I would use any and all weapons in my Arsenal in any situation.

* * *

3 years later

I had mastered basic firebending. And I also done extremely well with the Advanced Fire bending. I had burned myself a few times, but that was normal for firebending training. I had Advanced so well I had even learned to shoot lightning out of my hands. Not all firebenders can lightningbend, but I had managed to do it.

I was doing the final test, engaged in a 3 on 1 fight with three firebending Masters. We wore protective attire. I had been taught some Advanced karate moves, as well as Chi-blocking.

The battle was hard and fierce. And I was not permitted to use any earthbending. I jumped, I flipped, I moved to the side as fast as I could rolling and dodging while shooting fire at them. They to dodged out of the way but in the end I defeated all three of my opponents.

"Congratulations Avatar Sierra." said Master Kim. "You are now a full fledge firebending master. There is nothing more for me to teach you. You will begin your airbending training tomorrow."

* * *

I did not stay in Zaofu. Now at age 15 I took an airplane to Republic City. The size of the city had really expended. The downtown area with skyscrapers was bigger, and the suburbs surrounding the city expanded further out. Many areas of the city were still covered in spirit Vines, and the portal to the spirit world was still open.

Technology was advancing by leaps and bounds. The Fire Nation had started a space program 40 years ago and had launched early crude satellites into orbit. Cabbage Corp had assisted the Fire Nation Space Program in the construction of some primitive manned space crafts soon after.

To save on fuel Air benders assist in helping airplanes fly but it's safer to have real engines as redundancy.

We landed in the airport where I was then driven to the harbor where I then got a boat ride to Air Temple Island. There I saw the giant metal statue of Avatar Aang. And on the far side of the island was the airbending Temple.

And waiting for me was 83 year old Guru Meelo, and my grandmother 99 year old Opal Beifong. Both had the airbending tattoos.

"Grandma!" I said excitedly as I ran into her arms and we hugged.

"My precious granddaughter." Said Grandma in an elderly sounding voice. "What are the odds that my own granddaughter would become the Avatar." She said in the tone of both disbelief and pride.

"It is good to see you again Avatar Sierra." Said Guru Meelo.

"So, when do I begin."

"Tomorrow morning." said Guru Meelo. "Be sure to get a good night's sleep. My son, airbending master Zuko will be happy to show you to your quarters."

Another bald man with airbending tattoos and Airbender robes approached me.

"Avatar Sierra." He closed his eyes and bowed to me and respect. "It is an honor to serve you. I am airbending Master Zuko. Please come with me."

I was shown through a courtyard of the building and then into what appeared to be Barracks for the Air Nation acolytes. I was shown to a private room. There wasn't a whole lot of square footage, just a bed and a desk with a chair.

"I hope these quarters will be comfortable for you?" said Master Zuko.

To be 100% honest, I was kind of spoiled. I had grown up in a rich household, and lived in a mansion. But I also understood the importance that an Avatar is modest and that particularly the citizens of the new Air Nation live a modest lifestyle.

This tiny bedroom is a lot more than some homeless people have. I should be grateful that as an Avatar in training I have everything that I need handed to me without money. Though that is a moot point because I'm rich.

"I think I will be very comfortable here. Thank you." I said to master Zuko.

He showed me to the Temple's bathing facilities and bathroom. Then I was led to a dining area where some cooks served us as we sat around the table. There was some plain roast chicken with no sauce or seasoning. But other than that it was a mostly vegetarian meal. The food was delicious. The Airbenders really know how to show hospitality, especially to an Avatar. I know that my new position is going to bring me a lot of perks, though I know it's going to be a hard life.

I met Master Zuko's wife. Her name is Irina. She was a non-bender but wore the clothing of the new Air Nation. She then introduced there nine children ranging from ages 19 to 3. In large families, usually several the children are Benders and several the children are non Benders. By coincidence however this family consisted of 10 benders, Zuko and all 9 of the children. Irina being the only non-bender. Poor woman.

I held the three-year-old in my lap. It was a girl. And was showing extraordinary airbending ability. But the children seem to very well behaved and there didn't seem to be any chaos in the house. All of the children from 13 and up had airbending tattoos indicating that they were Masters. While the younger ones could airbend just fine, but obviously we're not up to the master level.

The New Air Nation was thriving. After 'Harmonic Convergence' 70 or so years ago, which then caused several hundred random non-benders to become Airbenders the number of Airbenders within the new Air Nation now consisted of about 5,000, as well as an additional 5000 non-benders.

There was some casual conversation. And then I took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning we were out in a airbending practice area.

Masters Zuko and several of the older children gathered around me.

"Let us begin Avatar Sierra." said master Zuko.

"If it's all the same to you, it's okay to just call me Sierra. You don't have to call me Avatar every time."

"My Apologies." said Master Zuko. "It is just such an honor. Let us try to be less formal.

"First of all, what is air? Air is the element of freedom. It floats with the rising and falling of heat and cold in the atmosphere. Except in airtight containers, it can't be trapped. It cannot be stopped. This makes air one of the more formidable of the bending disciplines. Air is gas. Air is vapor."

With a long swipe of both of his arms with open hands as he spun around on the spot there was a strong gust of wind that then blew around us.

"Air is useful in many ways. It can make you fast. It allows you to dodge and evade easily."

He demonstrated by twisting and turning left and right much faster than that of a person who did not use airbending.

"It can allow you to leap over buildings."

One of his sons then took a staff that then unfolded into a glider and then he lifted off of the ground and started to fly around.

"And with the use of a glider you can make yourself light enough to fly by controlling the air currents beneath the glider. Though we usually wear glider jumpsuits which are less cumbersome.

"Now, as an earth bending Avatar air being the opposite of Earth would normally be difficult for you, but in the case of your grandmother Opal, you have airbending in your blood. I'm not sure if that's a factor, but anyway, let's see your best air bend."

Okay. I then aimed for a spot of empty air out in the courtyard, I closed my eyes and I thought 'airbend', 'blow a great wind', while thrusting both my hands forward.

There was a tiny little gust that wooshed by my hands, but I don't know if that was just a coincidence.

"Patience." said Master Zuko. "Every Earthbending Avatar learns Airbending at varying degrees of success. Your predecessor Avatar Korra, had a great deal of difficulty with Airbending. Though ironically being a water bending Avatar she mastered fire more than any other element."

* * *

One month later

I had learned to airbend a little, but it was coming along slow. I practice and practice and practice. They also had a small herd of domesticated Sky bison.

But there was more to airbending than simply bending air. Much of airbending was spiritual. There was daily meditation. It wasn't so bad. It was relaxing. But I was more eager in the Practical combat training. Though Airbenders don't often attack. I was taught that if I wanted to be an airbending master, I had to learn to be more passive. To be more Peaceable. Airbending can be a powerful weapon against one's enemy, but it should be only be used in self-defense.

I was taught that if I want it to be an airbending master I had to learn to dodge and evade. They demonstrated by having me spar with them. They told me to hit them with all the fire and Earth that I could. After a while of trying, I couldn't land a single blow. They would then hit me hard with a blast of wind which would knock me off of my feet.

I was disappointed in myself. What if that had been a real fight and I was trying to protect some innocent people from an enemy. I definitely needed to learn to dodge and evade.

* * *

Two months later

I was definitely getting the hang of this. I could airbend powerful blasts of wind now. Flying with the glider was still hard, but I was getting the hang of that too.

I could glide through the spinning panels without much difficulty.

I still couldn't do the air scooter though.

It was then that we were under attack. Out of nowhere came a horde of about 30 men wearing masks.

They pulled out firearms and started shooting us with bullets. I metal bended the bullets away from everyone. And then swing my arm sideways and Earthbended a wall of Earth columns knocking away several of the assailants.

Master Zuko and his family attempted to fight back with skilled airbending.

Several of the assailants were Earthbenders, waterbenders, and firebenders.

I was still wearing my coil of Steel cable on my back out of habit, being a metal bending Avatar.

I earthbended a boulder out of the ground and hurled it at one of the assailants. Where I then metal bended my steel cable at another one.

10 of them converged on me on all sides. I threw my fist out shooting Fireballs at them. I then spin kicked shooting Fireballs at them out of the soles of my boots.

Several of the assailants metal bended steel cables at me. The steel cables wrapped around me and bound me to the ground. I attempted to earthbend, but it was hard when my arms and legs were restrained.

One of the younger children, Bethany, attempted to fight one of the assailants with her Airbending, but the assailant managed to put a bullet in the girl's stomach.

All of the anger in my mind flared at the sight of that while I was held down by these attackers with their metal bending cables. I had become close to these kids, they were like family to me. The anger within my mind grew stronger and stronger and stronger until I felt an uncontrollable surge of raw energy flow through me! It was exhilarating!

Inside my mind I saw all of the faces of the past Avatars. And I even heard their thoughts. They were all jumbled, but their faces and voices seem to make me stronger.

I was no longer able to think. My body reacted on its own while a surge of force broke the steel cables that were holding me down and forced all of my assailants back while I then Airbended a thousand times better than I have in the last 3 months! I screamed at the top of my lungs as I flew into the air in the wind beneath my feet and I Earthbended a large chunk of Earth out of the ground and and slammed it down on the guy who shot little Bethany.

Bending before always took a degree of focus and concentration, but now it seemed as though my bending was almost effortless, and I was even able to waterbend, even though I had not yet learned how to do it. Earthbending and firebending like I had never done before I quickly disabled and subdued every one of the attackers.

After I was done I was able to calm down, and then the extra powerful bending was gone.

Suddenly I felt exhausted like a hypoglycemic reaction.

"Your anger forced you into the Avatar State." said Master Zuko. "Without learning to control it it will exhaust you every time you use it."

The Avatar State was supposed to be some kind of mode that I could switch my body and Powers into that would grant me all of the power of the past Avatars. I wondered why I couldn't just use that all the time?

Republic City police as well as members of the White Lotus showed up.

It turned out these assailants were members of the Red Lotus. They had been planning this operation for weeks, and they were hoping to capture me. The members of the Red Lotus believed in a world free of leaders as well as the Avatar.

They worked in secret, and they were few and far between. They did not anticipate that I would be able to go into the Avatar State, and they thought that they could capture me because I had not yet mastered air and water.

Little Bethany survived. Her bullet was removed and with therapy sessions from waterbending Healers she made a full recovery.

* * *

4 years later

I had finally mastered Air. I could Glide, I could create tornadoes, use the air scooter, and use the speed and dodging and evading that any Airbender could do. I felt powerful. I felt strong. I was allowed to keep my hair however and didn't need to get airbending tattoos.

Guru Meelo, took me through some exercises that allowed me to freely go in and out of the Avatar State. But I did have to be careful. Though the Avatar state was a useful tool, I mustn't use it all the time for everything, for to do so would make me and my future successors vulnerable. For if I am killed while in the Avatar state, then the cycle will be broken and I will not reincarnate and be reborn in the Fire Nation.

I was sorry to say goodbye to Air Temple Island. I had made friends with everyone on the island and they were a second family to me.

* * *

I flew to the Southern Water Tribe.

And there I met with Waterbending Master, Selova. Selova is the daughter of Avatar Korra.

Avatar Korra had married about Ten Years After the incident with the Earth Empire dictator Kuvira. Her husband was also a waterbender. She had four children over a 10-year time span. All 4 were successfully born water benders.

It is usually considered a special privilege for friends or family of the past Avatar to train the new Avatar.

Not everything in the water tribe was made of ice. But many of the buildings were made out of rock and Metal. I got to be at home here.

I was shown a small modest apartment.

"This will be your home until you complete your training." said a caretaker of the building.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

One month later

I was in the courtyard of the training center that was owned by Master Selova. I was still trying to get the hang of waterbending.

"What is water?" asked Selova rhetorically. "Water is the element of change, and it is apt to describe it that way. Water is fluid. In its liquid form it is always moving. It is never the same twice. You must flow...like water."

In demonstration she moved around in a very graceful like dance with her arms outstretched with her hands and fingers open. the surrounding snow was then converted to liquid as it levitated into the air. It was like a flying snake that kept perfect formation as it moved around me in circles, until she move the water to the side and then it became a block of ice shaped like a Snowman.

In order to bend water I need to behave like water. My arms and hands needed to be in constant motion. If I stopped for even a fraction of a second then the water that I was bending into the air would fall. It happened often.

"Patience." said Master Selova kindly. "In time it will become easier and easier."

She never became impatient with me when I was bending the water into the air and then it suddenly fell. All she would do was smile and encouraged me to try again. Practice, practice, practice.

* * *

I decided to take a break and go into town.

I then saw a sign that was featuring a scientific and technological demonstration at the University.

I walked inside.

A crowd had gathered in the large room where there was a machine that looked like a big round ring. And it had what seemed to be Tesla-coils all around it.

"Ladies and gentlemen." said a man in a white lab coat who stood at a podium. "What are the spirit portals? How are the spirit portals formed? And clearly there are ways to manipulate them. And we have done so. With this machine, we can open Spirit portals to the spirit world freely. We have already done several successful tests in the laboratory, and now we would like to perform a public test.

"When we open up this portal, it will be an instant gateway to and from the spirit world."

But then the Tesla-coils around the metal ring begin to spark.

The man at the podium then turned to one of the technicians.

"I did not tell you to turn the machine on?"

"I didn't turn it on." said the technician.

He then looked at some words and numbers that were coming in on the computer screen.

"It seems that the machine is receiving a signal...from the...other side?" the technician said in confusion.

"Someone from the spirit world has created a machine to connect to this machine?"asked the lead scientist.

"I don't know sir. This is unprecedented."

With my 'seismic sense' power, from my Earthbending, I could feel that the machine was shaking.

"Everybody get out of the way!" I shouted and the people in the room began to disperse getting away from the machine.

I Airbended myself off of the ground and leapt to the machine. All I knew was that something bad was going to happen and I pushed the scientist and his technician assistants out of the way.

Once everyone was clear of the machine I myself tried to run for it, but it was right then and there that a strange rippling water-like donut shaped cloud appeared in the middle of the metal ring.

I then felt what I can only describe as an extreme force of gravity. It lifted me off of the ground and pulled me towards the donut shaped cloud of moving water and energy.

I metalbended my steel cable to a metal column that stretched from floor to ceiling. I held on tight but my body felt like it weighed 1000 pounds as I was pulled towards the vortex.

After only a few short seconds my steel cable snapped and I entered the donut-shaped portal.

* * *

 **Third person point of view:**

Avatar Sierra came out of the breach in the outskirts of London England.

She looked around.

'Okay, this was clearly not the spirit world.' she thought.

She then made her way around to get her bearings. She pulled out her cell phone, and she tried calling Master Selova. But the phone said that there was no service. She tried calling several other people that she knew but there was still no service.

She examined the end of her steel cable, it was broken, but not too much. The cable is only as strong as its weakest point. She metalbended the cable back in.

She was in what seemed to be a small suburb. Some people had pulled out their phones and took videos of her when she arrived.

She walks up to them.

"Hi, I'm the Avatar." said Sierra. "Could you help me? I don't know where I am."

 **Please Review!**

(Avatar Sierra's story continues in my fanfic 'Worlds Collide' Chapter 28)


End file.
